


It's a Spider Thing

by Iamacarrot



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: And Has Cool Spider Abilities, And Of Course It's Radiodust, I Like To Headcanon That Angel Dust Has To Deal With Spider Stuff, M/M, because why not?, this is my first work in this fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:42:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25622320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamacarrot/pseuds/Iamacarrot
Summary: Just some drabbles centered around neat, weird, and gross demon spider stuff.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 307





	1. Silk

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kinda new to this fandom, so please forgive me if I mess anything up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spider silk is super freakin' strong, and Alastor is a decent creature for once in his life.

"Oh come on Angel, _pleeeeeaaaase?_ I promise I won't ask again!"

"Niffty, that's what ya said last time."

"I know! But I _really_ need some!"

"Alright, but this is the last time, y'hear?"

Niffty squealed as she bounced around, watching her arachnid friend closely. After a few huffs of breath, Angel tapped at a small area in the back of his throat, coaxing out a strand of silk and pulling. Niffty's eye widened, so much so that Angel briefly feared that it would fall out of the tiny demon's skull. Knowing Niffty, though, she would probably catch it before it even hit the ground to avoid making a mess of any sort. At the thought, Angel stifled a snicker, continuing to expertly draw silk out of his mouth until he was instructed to stop. With a smile, Angel handed the pile of silk to Niffty, accepting her hug and watching her scamper away.

"Now, back to practice!" Angel shouted, preparing to strip down and work on his pole dancing skills. Before he could do so, however, Angel was stopped by the sound of loud cursing from Husker, and he smirked mischievously. Almost silently, Angel walked out of his room, stalking down towards the bar and snickering at the sight of Husk attempting to free his giant paws from a few strips of industrial tape. "What is happening?"

"Wouldn't _you_ like ta know?" Husk hissed, shaking his paws around in frustration. He managed to get the tape off after a good five minutes, sneering at Angel all the while, who was cackling as if this was the funniest thing he'd ever seen. "Why I oughta-"

"Wait, were you trying to put something back together?" Angel crawled over the bar counter, ignoring Husk's shouts of protest in favor of looking over a broken beer glass; which, thankfully, only had a broken handle. "You realize that putting this back together with _tape_ would look really bad, right?"

"So? It's not like it would be impossible to drink out of." Husk flicked an ear absentmindedly, his interest slightly piqued at Angel's sudden interest in the glass. "Either way, it's not like we have anything better to use in this shitty hotel."

Angel smiled, setting the broken mug down and opening his mouth. Before Husk could question Angel's movements, the spider demon began producing a long line of silk, making not a sound, even as Husk started to gag. When he had an amount of silk that was deemed enough, Angel grabbed the mug with his secondary hands, using his primary ones to wrap the silk around the glass. In an instant, the glass was fixed, and barely looked like it had been broken.

"There! And it should be stronger than ever now! Spider silk _is_ pretty heavy duty, after all." Angel chimed, setting the glass down and turning to look at his dumbstruck friend. "Well, if that's all, I gotta get back to practicin' my pole dancing. You can come watch if ya want~"

"I think I'll pass on that." Husk muttered, pushing Angel back. With a shrug, Angel crawled back over the counter, whistling a nameless tune as he walked back towards the stairs. Before he could reach them, however, Angel was stopped by Charlie, who had witnessed the entire scenario.

"I didn't know you could do that, Angel! That's such a neat ability, and you used it to do _good!"_ Charlie bounced on her toes as she praised Angel's actions.

"Ah, shucks; it wasn't anything newsworthy." Angel blushed lightly, the pink colour going down to his chest fluff. "I just didn't feel like hearing Mr. Kitty Cat cry over a bit of tape while I was busy."

"Suuuuuuurrreee." Charlie winked with the drawn out word, giving Angel one last round of encouragement before allowing him to go.

"Heheh, yeah. Easier to work in a peaceful environment, that's what _I_ always say!" Angel stated to no one in particular, a kick in his step as pride swelled in his chest. "Nothin' like doin' a bit o' good every now and then."

"Why, that isn't something I'm used to hearing from _you,_ Angel. Has something in particular gotten you in a dapper mood today?" Angel nearly jumped at the question, amusing Alastor greatly. "My apologies, dear! I didn't mean to scare you."

"Ya didn't scare me! I was just... briefly surprised." Angel replied, turning to face Alastor with a well put together look. Alastor chuckled, shaking his head before asking his question once again. "Hmm... nothing in particular, no... that is, unless it would flatter you to know I've been thinkin' about ya lately."

"In what way, I refuse to ask." Alastor muttered, pushing Angel back without hesitation when the spider got too close. "Five Foot Rule, dear."

"Yeah, yeah. I hope ya realize I'll be granted an exception from that rule eventually."

"Hmm, by my own will, or by your incessant pestering?"

"You'll just have to wait and see." Angel crossed both sets of arms, completely happy with the light and playful banter he and Alastor were engaged in. Seconds passed between the pair, and they slowly walked back towards the lobby (and if Angel wasn't so caught up in his own side of the banter, he would have _sworn_ that he felt Alastor hip bump him a few times).

"Angel! Angel! I need to ask a big favor of you!" Charlie shouted, racing up to Angel and Alastor with Vaggie in tow. "There's a broken pipe in the kitchen, and I was wondering if you could... well... if it isn't too much trouble-"

"We need you to make some sort of web thing to help seal it shut." Vaggie bluntly stated, ignoring the light tap to the shoulder she earned.

"Oh! Uh... sure, I guess. But I'll have to see how big the pipe is. Despite what people think, making the right pattern takes a certain amount of-"

"Yeah, whatever! We'll show you the pipe, just be ready to make the stuff!" Vaggie huffed, leading the group into the kitchen. When met with the size of the pipe and how unclean the break was, Angel stopped in his tracks. Noticing this, Charlie placed a hand on Angel's shoulder.

"It's okay if you can't do it." Charlie whispered. The words were obviously meant to be comforting, but instead had the opposite effect. Out of a fit of near broken pride, Angel scoffed, putting on a fake smile and gently urging Charlie's hand away.

"Don't worry! I can fix this! It won't be too hard!" Angel moved forward to get a closer look at the pipe. It was obvious that just wrapping silk around the pipe wouldn't cut it, so Angel would have to take the next best route and create a web; one that stretched far enough to stick both sides of the pipe together whilst also leaving room for water to flow through. Nothing too difficult. A determined nod was followed by Angel preparing to produce silk for the third time that day, but he was stopped when Alastor placed a hand on his shoulder.

"As much as this ability of Angel's is impressive, Charlie, I must say with as little offense as possible to both parties that it seems like there are better methods to fixing this pipe than using webbing."

"Such as?" Vaggie asked, tilting her head. Alastor snapped, finding great amusement in the shocked gasps he earned when the pipe "magically" fixed itself. With an apology to Angel from Charlie and- a very reluctant -Vaggie, the two girls left to look over the rest of the hotel. Once they were left alone, Angel groaned softly, rubbing his head as a slight headache made itself known.

"I presume that this has something to do with your ability?" Alastor inquired, his smile dropping slightly when Angel nodded.

"Guess I'm not too used to makin' so much silk in one day." Angel chuckled, throwing a hand forward to try and lean on something. When nothing was found, Angel leant against Alastor, not really caring about the consequences he would inevitably face. "Ugh... I feel like my head is going to explode..."

"Most obviously; usually you have a bit more sense than this." Alastor joked, pushing back his slight discomfort and helping Angel towards the couch in the lobby. "It would do you some good to relax for a good while, my dear."

"Thanks, Al." Angel yawned, poking Alastor's nose and snickering as the radio demon's face turned a bright shade of red. "Remind me to give ya a little kiss when I wake up~"

"I would... rather not." Alastor replied softly, watching Angel drift off peacefully. Once Angel was completely asleep, Alastor looked around quickly, making sure no one was in the area before pressing a quick kiss to Angel's forehead.

Whether or not Alastor noticed the smug look on Angel's face afterwards would never be discussed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How this went from a spider fact focused chapter to slowly transforming into a Radiodust chapter will forever and always be unknown to me.


	2. Friendly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read somewhere that Angel is a Jumping Spider, and then did research on Jumping Spiders.
> 
> They're super friendly, great with their own kids, and all around adorable.

"How, exactly, does he do it?"

"Shit if I know. As long as he isn't lettin' those monsters near me, I could care less."

With a small and curious smile, Alastor watched as Angel Dust allowed a group of small children poke and prod at him; no negative words or looks were sent towards the small demons, but there _were_ moments when Angel would yelp and nip at a child when they would occasionally- and usually unintentionally -step on or hurt a specifically sensitive part of Angel's body. Other than that, all was peaceful as a female demon went through the process of joining the hotel family. Every now and then, the demon would look over at Angel and smile thankfully, giggling when Angel smiled back.

"Uncle Angel! Uncle Angel! Look what I can do!" Chuckles were emitted from every demon in the lobby as Angel looked to a particularly small demon child. If Angel recalled correctly, the child's name was Dylan, and he was one of the rowdier children of the bunch. Once all attention was on Dylan, he did a clumsy backflip, relishing in the applause he got from Angel and some of his siblings. "Thank you! Thank you! I'm here all week!"

Angel snickered, the sound turning into an amused giggle when the children whined in response to being called over to their mother. A quick promise to be ready to play whenever possible was enough to send the kids away, and Angel was so caught up in watching the children leave that he hadn't noticed the oncoming hug he received from behind.

"AL! What is your deal?!" Angel shouted, smiling and laughing despite his surprise. Very seldom was it that Alastor initiated hugs like this, but when it _did_ happen, it was usually because-

"We are _not_ having children."

Yep. There it was.

"I didn't ask if we could." Angel replied, slipping out of Alastor's grasp. An annoyed huff escaped from the deer demon, and he stomped over to Angel like the childish buck he was. "Il mio amore, _please_. I'm not going to pressure you into something you don't want to do. That includes having children."

"I do not believe you." Alastor muttered, following Angel as the taller demon started to slink away. From there, Angel was continuously amused by his boyfriend's behaviour, feeling as if he were being followed by an angry puppy. After a short while, Angel ran into three of the children he'd met in the lobby.

"Uncle Angel! Can you do your trick again?" A young female asked, her and her two sisters bouncing on the tips of their toes excitedly. Paying no mind to his fuming buck, Angel wasted no time in allowing his hidden set of arms come into view, smiling fondly when the girls squealed happily. "That's so _cool!"_

"Lotus! Amia! Catniss! Time for dinner!" The girls all whined sadly at their mother's call, but their spirits were immediately lifted upon Angel's promise to have Charlie make plans for a Spooky Story Night. When the girls rushed off, Angel jumped slightly upon being tapped lightly on the shoulder.

Well speak of the devil's daughter.

"Heya Charlie! What can I do ya for?" Angel asked, feeling a bit of pride when Charlie laughed.

"Well, I noticed how well you were doing with those children today, and I hope it isn't too big of a request to ask if you would... oh, I dunno... be okay with being a part time counselor for the little ones?" Charlie closed one eye and pulled back slightly in anticipation of a loud 'No!', and was taken aback when Angel agreed fervently.

"YES! Of _course!"_

"Perfect! Now all we have to do is run this idea through with Alastor. Knowing him, though, I'm sure he'll say yes."

* * *

"No."

"But-"

"My answer is no, Charlie! We are running a hotel for redemption, not some sort of camp!"

Charlie groaned loudly, looking over at Angel and nodding her head towards the Radio Demon. Knowing what this meant, Angel smirked, sauntering up to Alastor and stopping in front of the shorter demon. The lack of amusement on Alastor's face was obvious behind his constant smile, but Angel knew very well that things wouldn't stay that way.

"Alastor, my love~ My dear, darling buck~ Surely you realize that it's not just adults that deserve redemption." Angel spoke quietly, holding Alastor's hands and saying nothing of the way Alastor's ears slightly fell with obvious twitterpation. "You saw how I dealt with those young ones today. How I made no complaint with their joy and energy. How I let them know what they were and weren't allowed to do. Is that not enough evidence that I could handle it?"

"It is, but my answer is still no." Alastor stepped closer to Angel, pulling Angel down slightly to place a loving peck on the spider demon's cheek. "Not. In a million. Years~"

"I see." Angel replied, kissing Alastor's forehead before leaning back and leading Charlie out of Alastor's door. At the sight of Charlie's obvious confusion, Angel chuckled, waving his hand nonchalantly. "Don't worry, Charlie. If I know Alastor, and I do, then I know that your plan will work out smoothly."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because," Angel made sure no one was around- not even one of Alastor's nosy shadows -before speaking once more, "when Al says no, it _always_ means try harder."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get it right, y'all. Alastor does _not _want kids. Not a one. Not in a million billion years. ;)__


	3. Venom

"Alright, look; as much as I "enjoy" the moments we have together, I gotta say that this is a bit over the top. Does anyone else think that? You? How about you? Do any of you think this is a really bad plan?"

From the floor of Sir Pentious' ship, Angel watched as the snake demon's henchmen shrugged. As an unspoken rule, none of the Egg Bois were to question their master's plans, no matter how eccentric or- dare they say -stupid. Angel groaned at the simultaneous response, trying once more to struggle against the- surprisingly strong -bindings holding him against a metal table. Sure, it was funny at first, but as Sir Pentious began to explain his plan to Angel, things started to get a bit less amusing and a lot more unsettling.

"C'mon! At least _one o' youse_ have gotta agree wit' me!" Angel huffed, becoming angrier by the second as he was answered once again with a barrage of silent shrugs. "Ugh! Can someone at least get that stupid fuckin' snake in here so we can get this over with?"

"No need for that, slut! As I have invited myself to the party!" Sir Pentious shouted, holding himself high and proudly as he slithered up to his hostage. "So, have you prepared yourself for what's to come?"

"Not really, considerin' how most spiders aren't usually ready and willin' to give their venom to some random stranger." Angel spat out, baring his fangs despite his sudden nervousness. Never before had the notion of having his venom stolen ever crossed Angel's mind, and the knowledge that it was about to happen sent subconscious shivers down the spider's spine. "Plus, there's no real use for it in _your_ slimy hands. At least _I_ have a reason for having it."

Sir Pentious laughed, and it wasn't his usual cackle that annoyed Angel to his core. No, this was a laugh full of nothing but malice, a laugh that belonged to a true villain who was ready and willing to do whatever it took to achieve his goal, no matter _who_ he put in danger. When the snake demon slithered closer, Angel was finally able to see just how ready Pentious was; his pupils were like slits compared to Angel's, no longer that of a human-minded demon, but those of a hungry animal.

"Oh Angel, you poor, poor sinner..." Pentious ran a claw along Angel's face, making sure to draw a bit of blood in the process. "I find it so funny, your underestimation of my powers and abilities."

"Wouldn't have to underestimate if you were actually able to do somethin' right for once in your life." A harsh and loud hiss was followed by a swift slap, and the sounds carried throughout the near silent blimp. Each of the Egg Bois flinched and squinted in sympathy, but said nothing to stop their master from acting the way he was. What caused this sudden onslaught of productivity and seriousness in their master, no one knew, but it was getting them places that were once only seen in dreams.

So who were they to say anything in favor of their prisoner?

"Egg Bois! Get me the faux prey!" Sir Pentious spared not a glance towards his minions as a group of them left before returning with a hollow statue of a giant bird. Without a word, Pentious slithered backwards, gesturing for his minions to do as planned.

"A fake bird? Seriously? What's that s'posed to-" Angel was unable to finish his sentence, as the faux bird's neck was shoved in his mouth and caught between his fangs. After this was accomplished, a fan was turned on and a cooked chicken was placed in front of Angel's nose. Then, as if to seal the deal, the sound of a struggling and pained bird played over the loudspeakers, accompanied by the Egg Bois moving the faux bird around sporadically.

"Is there anything else you'd like to say?" Pentious asked smugly, watching Angel fight the sudden urge to give in to his instincts. "Come on now, Angel Dust! You can't let your prey get away! After all I did to get you a meal, you thank me by refusing to finish the job?"

Angel hissed, beginning to lose his grip on reality. All too soon, Angel's focus was on ending the "life" of the creature in his mouth, and his mind slipped into darkness, instructing his body to release venom into the faux bird until the Egg Bois stopped moving it. Deeming the job acceptable, Sir Pentious pried Angel's jaw open, being mindful of the venom that was still dripping from Angel's teeth. Harsh panting came from Angel, his eyes glossed over as he remained stuck in his primal state of mind.

"Now, why don't you go and deal with that hunger some other way? Perhaps go and murder some poor soul who tries to catcall you into a night of pleasure, hmm?" The suggestion itself was sarcastic and uncaring, and Pentious ignored Angel's body being freed and tossed out of the blimp. Thankfully, for Angel's safety, the blimp was close enough to the ground to keep any bones from being broken, but there was a multitude of scrapes along Angel's body. "Have fun tonight, whore!"

Angel Dust didn't process those words immediately, too caught up in trying to navigate his way towards the closest meal. Using so much venom and not getting anything to eat out of it agitated Angel to his core, and he cared not where he managed to get the meal he was denied. It could be a random beggar, another demon looking for a good time, a known acquaintance, or even the figure slowly creeping up behind him with the slightest bit of hesitation. As if waiting for the figure to get close enough, Angel froze, listening for the incoming footsteps that never came. A confused hum was followed by Angel turning to see what was going on.

And then there was nothing.

* * *

"Agh... dear _fuck!_ What the fuck happened to me? Why do I feel like shit?"

"Why do you _look_ like shit?"

Angel whipped his head to the left to find the source of the sudden voice- a terrible idea, by the way -that had made itself known. For a moment, all Angel could see was a large red and black blob, but his vision soon cleared and revealed that Angel was resting on a bed right next to Husker.

And Niffty.

And Charlie.

And Vaggie.

"What... happened last night?" Angel asked cautiously, wondering how he had managed to get in such a situation. "I didn't get high or drunk last night, did I?"

"If you did, it wasn't by your own accord." Vaggie replied, a hint of worry in her eyes. "Husk says that you didn't reek of alcohol like you normally do when drunk, and you weren't acting like someone who was busy doing drugs all night."

"So... what's wrong with me, then?"

"You truly don't remember?" When Angel shook his head, Charlie sighed, placing a hand on one of his. "Last night, Alastor brought you to Husk at around 4:00 in the morning. According to them both, you were out cold and looked near dead; Alastor later informed us that it was because he had to knock you unconscious in order to keep you from attacking him."

"Me? Attacking _Al?_ Now hold on a fuckin' minute! You know I would never-"

"Yes, we know, Angel." Vaggie interjected, deciding that she was going to have to play mediator for the moment. "While Husk was taking care of you, Al informed us that you nearly tried to kill him when he approached you. So far, he hasn't explained _why_ you were acting the way you did, but we all have a feeling that it has to do with Pentious."

"Seriously? Al thinks _that_ slithery bastard has something to do with why I feel like I'm about to puke- holy shit, _HUSKGIVEMETHATTRASHCAN!"_ Angel reached out desperately for the trashcan that was being handed to him, hurling violently into the bin for quite a while once it was given to him. With a sad frown, Niffty patted Angel's thigh, smiling up at him with pity once he finished. "Thanks Niffty, you're a doll."

A sudden knock on the door startled everyone, but they all calmed down once Alastor made his presence known. In the Radio Demon's left hand was a small petunia; bright, beautiful, and full of life.

"For you, my darling." Alastor spoke softly, gently tucking the petunia in Angel's hair. This got a symphony of both coos of affection and groans of lighthearted disgust. "What? Am I not allowed to comfort my beloved?"

"Not in my presence, ya ain't." Husk muttered, his expression neutral despite his supposed moody attitude. "Beyond that, though, where have _you_ been? If anyone were the first to come knockin' on the door to see Angel I'd expect it to be you, not Charlie."

"My dear darling buck wasn't the first one at my side? How dare he?" Angel gasped playfully, giggling at his own silliness. "And now he can't get any kisses!"

"Whyever not?" Alastor pretended to be offended in every way imaginable, placing one hand on his chest and the other on Angel's cheek. "What have I done?"

"Oh, you haven't done anything. I've just thrown up. Violently." Angel informed, blushing at the thought and cringing at the memory. The sight in itself was odd from everyone else's point of view, but no one commented on it. "Then again, you're a cannibal, so kissing me right now might not be that bad~"

"OKAY! Before things get even grosser than they are now, Alastor, can you _please_ tell us where you've been?" Vaggie requested nervously, holding back a shudder that wanted so desperately to happen.

"Right! My whereabouts!" Alastor stood suddenly, his smile widening in a threatening manner. Both fortunately and unfortunately for the demons in the room, everyone had been around Alastor long enough to know what _that_ smile meant.

"Alastor, who did you kill?" Charlie inched closer to the Radio Demon as the question was asked. When Alastor chose to sit down next to the bed instead of answering, Charlie shot a nervous look to Angel. A silent plea was given, and Angel frowned as he was put on the spot.

"Al, my love?" Angel waited for Alastor's attention to shift to him before continuing. "What did you do out there, and to who?"

Alastor took a moment to place a hand on his chin, pretending to think about his answer carefully. "Why, I don't quite remember in detail, cher. I may need some reminding."

"Alastor! Now is _not_ the time for this!" Vaggie moved to put herself between the two resident lovers as much as possible, knowing very well the consequences of accidentally hurting Angel. With a bored sigh, Alastor explained that he had gone out and threatened every demon that had ever hurt Angel- and even going so far as killing some of them for the fun of it -before running into Sir Pentious - otherwise known to Alastor as _"That one demon who keeps saying I know him even though I have no recollection of meeting a giant snake man."_

"Wait, you killed Pentious... for little old me?" Angel gasped, shoving Vaggie to the side despite how much it hurt. "Oh, Il mio amore! Thank you so much!"

"Well, much to my chagrin, the most I was able to do was brutally injure him. But, worry not! Not only did I rid you of someone so stupid and cruel for quite some time, I also managed to get rid of the thorn in my side known as Penniless for the same amount of time!"

"Pentious, darling."

"Yes, that's what I said."

"Ugh, you two are a lost cause." Husk turned on his heel to leave. "I'll be back in an hour to check on you fuckers, but for now I need a beer. Anyone else wanna join?"

Vaggie and Niffty nodded, not necessarily keen on drinking beer (especially Vaggie), but more to get out of the conversation that was about to happen. Once the trio was gone, Charlie sighed, turning to look at Angel and Alastor with the most serious look she could muster. And it was honestly much more disturbing than expected.

"I'm going to talk to you, Al, privately after this. For now, Angel, I need you to tell us exactly what Pentious planned on doing with you." Charlie stood straight, crossing her arms and waiting for an explanation. Upon sight of Angel's sudden discomfort, Charlie relaxed her posture and sat on the edge of the bed, placing a hand on Angel's leg and ignoring Alastor's low growl in response to the action. "That is, if you can remember."

"I... honestly can't. I'm sorry." Angel lowered his gaze to the sheets, wanting desperately to stop talking about anything related to the night before. It had always been like this with Val, moments where Angel Dust would be drugged or buzzed past all conscious thought, tossed from john to john throughout a whole night with no breaks whatsoever, and wake up without any knowledge of what happened to him. And his only indicator to the happenings of the nights would be his matted fur and the always uncomfortable feeling of cum slipping down his legs. Now he was in a similar scenario, but under different circumstances and with different demons. _This was the Valentino Effect all over again_.

"Mon cher, please do not think we are doing this to hurt you." Alastor's voice was soft, but it still made Angel jump.

_Shit, did he say that out loud?!_

"Yes, love, you did." Angel blushed at Alastor's confirmation, pulling the Radio Demon close without a word. Worried glances were shared between Alastor and Charlie, neither knowing what to do to comfort Angel.

"Please... can I just rest?" Angel asked sadly, looking up at Charlie pitifully. Charlie nodded, watching as Angel suddenly slipped into unconsciousness. Before Charlie could ask Alastor if he wanted to stay, she was graced with the demon's surprisingly graceless flop onto Angel Dust. The room was then filled with nothing more than soft snoring, broken briefly by a sigh as Charlie turned and left the room, shutting the door as quietly as possible.

"Do not worry, cher," Alastor whispered once the two were finally alone, his ears falling flat in sympathy for his injured mate. "I will never let another demon harm you while I am still standing."

_Even if it costs me my afterlife_ were the unspoken words that came with that promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The hell did I just write? This was supposed to be short, not some drawn out story!


	4. Two Weeks and an Unsettling Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Birth. Lots of it.
> 
> You've been warned.

"Wow. You got really fat. Really fast."

Not one breath was sent in Husker's direction after that comment, and he dropped his rare playful smile, turning it into a concerned frown. As of lately, Angel hadn't been doing too well after the first week of pregnancy; his movements were slow, he was constantly sleepy, and he would speak of random cramps as if it were part of his strict routine at this point. Now, Husk was no doctor, but he was sure that this wasn't normal behavior for the average mother. Then again, Angel wasn't your average mother; if anything, he was more like one of those-

"Well _shit_." Husk was brought out of his thoughts at Angel's quiet mutter of disdain, and he noticed that Angel was focused on his own lap. Without even a huff, Husk looked over the counter to try and see what had caused Angel's sudden sour mood.

And _boy_ did the cat regret it.

"You... your... it-"

"Yeah, my water broke, I can see that." Angel snapped, shifting with a grunt and lowering himself onto his back and removing his pants casually. It was as if the spider demon _knew_ this was going to happen; he wasn't even wearing underwear! "Hey Husk? Think you can get the girls down here? Niffty is gonna hate me for this, but I don't really have the energy to move around right now."

Husk choked back a gag of slight disgust, finding it quite disturbing that he was somewhat fascinated by what he was about to witness. A ruffle of feathers was followed by Husk racing around the hotel in search of Charlie, Vaggie, and Niffty. Once he'd found them, Husk explained the situation and nearly double died of a heart attack when the girls screamed in horror and raced past him. Slowly, Husk made his way back to Angel and the girls, thankful that they had covered up the one area that would make any man- not trained in the medical field -faint.

"OH SHIT! OH SHIT! _HOLY SHIT! **GET THIS THING OUTTA ME!"**_ Angel gasped and sobbed as the contractions finally started to come along full force. _" **WHERE THE FUCK IS MY HUSBAND?!** "_

Oh yeah, Husk thought someone was missing.

"I'll call him!" Husk offered, turning and walking outside as fast as possible. Once he was sure Angel wouldn't be heard on Alastor's end- because Lucifer _knows_ what Al would do in a _heartbeat_ if he heard what sounded like his mate being tortured so early in his pregnancy -Husk called the Radio Demon, heart rate picking up dramatically.

"Hello?"

"Oh thank Satan! Al, what are you doin' right now?"

"I'm about to start a broadcast. Why?" Husk paused, knowing how Alastor felt about his broadcasts being interrupted. _'Only disturb me if something deadly is going on! And even **then** I won't guarantee to show up!'_ is what had been said when asked about it. This didn't exactly count as deadly, but Al _had_ been freaking out and going all Protective Deer Dad lately. Though, that didn't seem like a good excuse.

And Husker's mouth seemed to agree.

"No reason." Smooth.

"What? If there was no reason then why did you call me?"

"I dunno. I just felt like it." A brief silence passed between the two, and right as Alastor took a breath to announce he was going to hang up, Husk finally came to his senses. "Oh! By the way! Angel's water broke!"

 _" **WHAT?! HOW LONG AGO?!** "_ Yeah, so maybe it was a mistake to carry out such a time sensitive conversation as long as he did.

"Uh... about 10 minutes ago..." Husk murmured, his ears falling back as he earned complete silence as a response. "Al? Al...? Alastor? Ah shit, I'm so fuckin' dead."

In less than a second after this was said, Alastor appeared in front of Husk, muttering words unknown to the cat demon before slamming the door open and storming forward.

"WHERE IS MY BEAU?!" Alastor's form shifted between his current look and his Eldritch horror form, startling everyone for just a fraction of a second before they were brought back by Angel's wail of pain. "Angel!"

"Al? AL! PLEASE! I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE! I JUST _CAN'T!"_

"Shh, mon ange. Tout ira bien. Je suis là." Alastor pressed his forehead against Angel's sweat drenched neck, placing sweet kisses everywhere possible. This seemed to calm Angel down somewhat, but it didn't do much to distract Angel from the pain.

"Babe... sweetheart... how far am I? Please tell me! I don't think I can stand this too much longer!" Angel felt Alastor tense up at the request, knowing exactly why he earned the reaction he did. Yes, Alastor was incredibly squeamish and susceptible to trauma when it came to anything related to naked bodies that weren't being eaten, but at the moment Angel honestly gave less of a damn. "ALASTOR! TELL ME HOW FAR THIS GODDAMN BABY IS!"

With a gulp and a full body shudder, Alastor moved to take a look.

Then he immediately fainted.

"DAMN YOU ALASTOR! YOU ABSOLUTELY USELESS BABY MAKER!" Angel screamed as another contraction hit, and he sat forward to push as hard as he could. Good Mother Hubbard, if this is what it was like to _birth_ the damn thing, then Angel could only _imagine_ what he had in store for him and Alastor in terms of _raising_ the Hell spawn. Another contraction hit, and Angel pushed as hard as his tired body would allow. "That's it! If this baby doesn't come outta me during the next push, I'm ripping it out myself!"

Holding back a snicker, Vaggie moved forward and placed the her arms underneath the baby's head, which had finally managed to pop out. Now all that was left to do was for Angel to push one... more...

 _"WAAAAAAAAHHHH!"_ Charlie and Vaggie gasped with glee as the baby slipped onto Vaggie's arms, the moth demoness quickly moving to place the baby on Angel's chest.

"Look Angel! It's a boy!" Charlie cheered, wiping Angel's hair to the side so that he could get a better view. A small smile turned into a happy sob as Angel looked into the baby's temporarily blue eyes. As expected, the baby harbored traits from both Angel and Alastor, he had little deer ears, a fluffy little tail, hooves, and four arms that eagerly gripped at his mommy's fur. "What name did you settle on?"

"Well, believe it or not, Al and I made a bet. We said that whoever ended up making it through the baby's birth without fainting or passing out got to name him." Angel snickered at the memory of Alastor's surefire and confident look once they shook hands. "And since I'm clearly the one who won, I'm going to name him... Everest."

"Aww!" Charlie got onto her knees and looked at Everest with a wide smile. "Hi baby Everest! I'm your godmother Charlie!"

Everest looked at Charlie before turning his attention to Angel and giggling. With a chuckle of his own, Angel pulled his shirt off expertly, somehow managing to do so without breaking bodily contact with Everest. As soon as the offending clothing was gone, Everest made his way to a hidden nipple on Angel's chest, eyes closing in content as he silently nursed.

"You took a lot outta me, little guy. But it was worth it." Angel kissed the top of Everest's head, his attention turning to Alastor as the deer demon finally came to. "Well hey there big guy. Mommy and baby have been waitin' for ya."

Alastor sat up in a flash, ignoring the pain in his head as he moved closer to Angel. "What did you name him?"

"Everest." Angel replied, beaming with pride as the baby's ears flicked up. "Oh, he already knows his name! Al, our baby is so smart!"

"This isn't going to get in the way of my Fluffy Cuddle Time, is it?"

"What the _fuck_ did you just say?" Alastor's smile changed from loving and proud to furious and loathing.

 _ **"YOU!"**_ Alastor stood up within a second, his form shifting into something out of a horror movie. _**"How DARE YOU decide to keep me away from my-"**_

"ALASTOR!" Everything paused at Angel's scolding, and the Radio Demon quickly returned to his usual form, ears falling flat at the sound of baby Everest wailing in terror.

"My doe... I didn't mean to... I was..." No excuses were able to escape from Alastor's mouth, and all he could do was blush and look away in shame. "I'm sorry..."

Angel sighed, gesturing for Alastor to come close. Cautiously, the deer demon did as told, scooting closer until his body was flush against Angel's. Almost silently, the duo shared a conversation that ended with them snuggling close together, admiring their son and loving every moment of it. Meanwhile, Charlie and Vaggie had decided to give the new parents some time alone, beginning to urge Husk and Niffty away.

"As much as I love this moment, I gotta tell ya that I am _not_ looking forward to doing this at _least_ 10 more times."

"WHAT?!" Everyone looked at Angel in shock, waiting for an explanation.

"Yeah! Jumping Spiders are able to store their partner's sperm for up to a year, so they won't need to mate during every season." Angel spoke calmly, knowing very well how much shock and tension he was creating. "But hey! Look on the bright side! More kids means more reasons to be responsible, right?"

_**THUD!** _

"We have _got_ to get Al checked out for that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda forgot about Niffty Halfway through the fic...


	5. Cannibalism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sorry for this.

"Alastor, I gotta tell ya, you smell _amazing_ today~"

A confused hum came from the Radio Demon at his mate's sudden compliment, but he didn't say anything about how much it caught him off guard. "Why thank you Angel. I've noticed a shift in your scent as well. Are you using a new parfum?"

"You could say that." Angel hummed, pulling Alastor into a hug and nibbling on the deer demon's ear. The sudden shudder that ran down Alastor's back didn't go unnoticed by Angel Dust, but, surprisingly, sex wasn't what the spider was after this go 'round. Oh, if only Alastor knew what was about to happen to him, something so dark and sudden; it almost made Angel a bit sad, knowing what he was getting ready to do. A soft hiss made itself known, and Alastor's smile started to shrink, a rare feeling of dread settling into the Overlord's stomach.

"Mon cher, may I ask what you are doing, exactly?" Alastor dropped the ear Angel was nibbling on, fighting the urge to run after hearing the annoyed growl Angel let out. After a few seconds, Angel sighed, running a claw along Alastor's cheek before responding.

"Honestly, Al, I thought this technique would be obvious to you." Angel used his lower left arm to pull Alastor close. "Why, isn't this the method you use before you eat, too?"

All at once, Alastor gathered what was happening, and an unbefitting bleat came from the deer demon as he fought his way out of Angel's grasp. Wide eyes and a tight smile were what Angel was gifted, and he pouted as he jutted a hip out. Nothing else was said, and nothing else needed to be said, _especially_ after the loud growl that came from Angel's stomach. It was at this moment when Alastor had to remind himself that he had married a spider demon, _willingly_. But in his defense, Angel hadn't even _brought up_ the topic of cannibalism before they conceived Everest!

Of all the things in Hell! If Al had known that he would end up as one of his husband's next meals, he would have at least made it so he didn't seem as appetizing! A difficult thing to do when you're a... how did Angel put it? An absolute snack? Yeah, that was it. If Alastor had known that his "Absolute Snack Powers" were going to make him an _actual meal_ , he'd have high tailed it out of the hotel without question the moment Everest was born!

. . .

Okay, no he wouldn't, but he _did_ consider it!

"Now Angel, let's think about this rationally. I'm your husband!" Alastor hated how he started to back up, and he hated even more how his body started to show off the fear he was suddenly feeling. "You wouldn't eat your husband!"

"And who told you that?" Angel purred, taking slow, calculated steps. This was honestly something Alastor never expected, the roles being switched, with _Angel_ being the predator and having the Overlord at his mercy. "Who told you that I wouldn't love to tear you limb from limb? Who told you that I wouldn't want to relish in your screams of pain that can be and will be caused only by me, your own mate? Who told you that I wouldn't take _great pleasure_ in making sure every bit of meat from your bones is cleaned off so that I can provide our child with only the _best_ food? Hmm? Do tell~"

Damn it all to Hell, Alastor loathed how his tail wagged faster with every word that came out of Angel's mouth.

"Why did it have to be you?" Alastor whispered before leaping forward and kissing Angel with the most passion he'd had in literal _months_. Almost as if a flip had been switched, Angel found himself absolutely disgusted with the thought of eating his husband, and instead decided to focus on this rare moment that the normally skittish deer needed weeks of mental preparation to be ready for. For a quick five seconds, Alastor pulled back to give a menacing smile that sent chills down Angel's spine - and the _good kind_ , too! "Mon cher, if this is how you act every time you have a child, well... you had better prepare to be popping those babies like pills~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this started off seeming sexual, took a turn and got humorous, and then immediately returned to having sexual undertones... is that even possible???
> 
> *Also, I give Al's attempt at smexy talk a 4/10. What about y'all?


	6. Intelligent

"Mon cher, please tell me you don't genuinely intend on teaching our child how to use such common weaponry, _especially_ while you're pregnant... _again_."

Angel took a second to comprehend what was just said to him before snickering. At the sight of his mommy being so happy, Everest started to giggle along, reaching up from his cradle to gather his deer daddy's attention. The attempt worked, and Alastor took it upon himself to pick the baby up, holding Everest close and whispering sweet nothings in an attempt to keep the smile on his face. It had been proven early on that Everest was a _very quick learner_ , something that shocked everyone but Angel; when questioned about why he was being so nonchalant about the matter, Angel explained that certain species of Jumping Spiders are actually very intelligent. Husker replied with a muffled "Guess it skipped a generation," which earned him a face full of guns. Angel took no time to come up with a witty comeback, stating that what he lacked in book smarts he made up with in street smarts and weaponry.

"The exact reason why we're going to have _three_ soon." Angel hummed quietly, though he was well aware that Alastor had heard the remark. That is, if the way Alastor's ears flattened and his smile almost disappeared was any indication.

"We're... you... **_three?_** _"_ Alastor had to summon his microphone to keep himself steady, taking a moment before handing Everest to Angel. "Are you telling me that you're having-"

"Twins? Yes." Angel moved forward in a flash, having already prepared himself for the fainting episode Alastor suddenly experienced. "Oh, my poor buck. The floor isn't a bed, ya silly."

With a sigh, Angel managed to cradle Alastor in his lower set of arms, just barely able to focus on both the Radio Demon as well as Everest. Speaking of, Angel smiled down at the baby, making a silly face and giggling when Everest laughed boisterously. Such a happy baby, Angel thought to himself. After a moment of peace, the spider demon thought about how he was going to tell his family- both biological and hotel -about this recent development. It was obvious that his hotel family knew about Everest, Cherri had been told about the baby a few days after he was born, followed by her almost immediate arrival which ended in her being chased by one pissed off Overlord and one overly exhausted spider demon, and _somehow_ the news had made its way to Pentious, who now took it upon himself to be Everest's self-proclaimed mortal enemy.

"Ugh... stupid snake needs to take a chill pill." Angel shuddered, sitting down on the edge of his bed and continuing to cradle his two babies. "Molls will probably be excited beyond belief. But Ari and dad...? I dunno about them, honey. Ari and I have been getting along pretty okay, but I don't think he'll be too pleased to hear about his little brother havin' kids... and _no one_ but me and Al knows about your siblings! Oy, what're we gonna do?"

Everest clapped his hands together happily, reaching down to play with his daddy's hair. Alastor stirred at the touch, slowly coming to before sitting up and groaning. It didn't take long for Alastor to remember why he had fainted in the first place, and he soon found himself pressing an ear against Angel's abdomen with childlike curiosity. There was no doubt that this was perhaps the sweetest thing Angel had ever seen his husband do, and he cherished the moment silently.

"When are we going to tell them?" Alastor asked after a few seconds, sitting up and gently plucking Everest out of Angel's arms. The small Hellborn cheered in his own baby way, using all four hands to study his daddy's face. Much to Angel's surprise, Alastor allowed it to happen without complaint. It was almost too funny to be real, seeing Al's face being squished and tugged in every way that Everest found both funny and fascinating. "Oh, how I love this."

"Well, I was thinking that it would be best to tell them sometime this week. Spare them the terror of finding out when I start showing." Angel paused, a smirk appearing on his face for a quick second. "Either way, we should probably stay in their good graces, lest Vaggie decides to neuter you so we don't overrun the hotel with children."

"I would challenge her to a duel she knows she would lose before I give up my dignity like that." Alastor muttered, tensing as Everest stuck a hand in the Radio Demon's mouth. With bated breaths, both Angel and Alastor watched as Everest nonchalantly poked and prodded at Alastor's sharp teeth, smiling widely as if he knew that he wasn't putting himself in immediate danger. Something neither of his parents would put past him. It didn't take long for Angel to suddenly lose almost all oxygen in his brain from his lack of breathing, and it took even less time for him to gently pull Everest's hand away from Alastor's mouth. "That certainly was... _something_."

"You're tellin' me." Angel chuckled nervously, pacifying the baby's curiosity with soft pets to the head. "So... since we don't have anything else to do... should we go tell them now?"

"Would that really be the smartest thing to do right now?"

"No. The smartest thing would be to rest and gather our thoughts so that we'll have clear and calm minds when we decide to tell the rest of the family about our two new additions." Angel mulled over his answer briefly before grabbing Everest, making his way towards the baby's crib and setting Everest down gently. "That means you too, little one."

"He can't speak yet, love." Alastor reminded, accepting the hug that pushed them both down onto the mattress. A deep kiss was shared before Alastor chuckled, cuddling as close to Angel as possible. "Though, I must admit that I have made the same mistake of thinking he can."

"Well, he _does_ get it from me."

"You're joking, right? Our son gets his high intellect from _me_ , and we both know it."

Angel rolled his eyes, but couldn't bring himself to fake a frown, instead choosing to indulge his husband and tangling their legs together. Happy hums came from the couple, and it didn't take long for all three of the demons in the room to drift off. Soft snoring and the calming sound of white noise helped them all sleep through the night, and Angel Dust found himself waking up from the best sleep he'd had in years. Happy tears made their way down Angel's cheeks, but he wiped them away to avoid awakening his- honestly overprotective -husband.

If this was what his life was going to be like every day, then Angel decided that he wouldn't mind adding a couple more little miracles to the loving family that resided in the Hazbin Hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah, I'm a big ol' SLUT for domestic fluff.


	7. Jump

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big Thank you to Ladynoir_is_back for the suggestion that inspired this chapter! :D

"EVEREST! OH MY DEAR GOODNESS GRACIOUS RAISINS! GET DOWN FROM THERE!"

Angel watched with a dangerously wide smile as Alastor attempted to stop Everest from jumping around the hotel, knowing very well that it was going to last for some time. At the very beginning of their relationship, Angel had explained to Alastor the basics of Jumping Spider anatomy and skillsets. How long they normally live, how social they are, how their venom- usually -isn't strong enough to kill a human, etc. In return, Alastor gave the same information for his species. So, with this joint information, the husbands took into consideration how their baby would most likely act in terms of behaviour.

Jumping had been one of the behaviours, but the two honestly expected it to start later on.

"ANGEL! HELP ME! HE'S CRAWLING ON THE _CEILING!"_ Alastor screamed, tugging at his hair and letting out pleading bleats. An action that he probably didn't even realize he was doing. Much to the Radio Demon's dismay, Angel simply started to cackle, watching as Everest continued to bounce around like a jumping bean. _"ANGEL!"_

"Alright! Alright! Calm down!" Angel used one of his primary hands to cover his smile, doing a poor job of it despite that, especially as he start to jump around after the baby. Once Everest had been caught, Angel gave Alastor a smug look. "Look what I caught."

"Oh, hush." Alastor muttered, crossing his arms and watching as Angel leaped down in front of him. "He could have gotten seriously hurt, you know."

"Babe, he's _our kid_. The son of both an Italian Mafia member and an Overlord. Pretty sure a fall from the ceiling won't hurt him." Angel handed Everest to Alastor, patting the deer demon on the head and sauntering away calmly. "Come on, it's his nap time."

Following close behind, Alastor held Everest close, never breaking his stride, even as they turn corners every so often. Once they arrived at their shared room, Alastor quickly put Everest to bed, waiting quietly for the baby to fall asleep before turning swiftly to look at Angel with a menacing glare. In response, Angel put on his best look of innocence, not at all complaining when he was tackled onto the bed.

"What's wrong Deer Daddy? Ya mad at me?" The infuriating smirk never left Angel's face, even as love bites were placed along his neck. "I'll take that as a yes."

"You really do try my patience every day."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Angel sat up on his two bottom arms to look Alastor straight in the eye. "Now, how about we take this to another room, give the baby a chance at actually sleeping, yeah?"

"Sounds like a p-"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Angel and Alastor tensed up immediately, looking back to see Everest jumping up and down in his crib with barely enough force to poke his head over the rail. With exasperated sighs and shared looks of disappointment, the couple shared the same thought out loud, "So close."


	8. Top of the Food Chain

"Okay, this is fucked up in _way too many ways."_

Angel Dust looked up from the corpse he and his siblings had been feeding on, his eyes glowing and twitching every now and then as he watched Vaggie look down at the trio in disgust. Behind that disgust, however, Angel caught scent of Vaggie's fear, and thought it wise that she decided to stay still, lest she provoked any sort of chasing instinct. A low hiss came from Arackniss, who started to click in a sharp pattern. Molly returned the clicks, and then turned to Angel, who nodded. At that, both of the spiders backed away from the corpse, licking their lips and seeming to purr as they did so.

"Make sure the kid gets to this before your beau does. We all know how he gets with food." Arackniss advised, flexing his fingers and watching Angel pick up the half eaten demon. Angel nodded, thanking his siblings for the help and wishing them a good rest of their day before following Vaggie towards the direction of the hotel.

Not even five minutes ago had Charlie managed to track down Angel, informing everyone that he was somewhere in the Gluttony Circuit. This came as a surprise to everyone, who started to make theories about why Angel would go to such a place. It had been years since Alastor had managed to "convince" Valentino to relinquish Angel's contract, and the spider demon had made it quite clear that he would do his best to keep from being as promiscuous as he used to be. Now, of course he would go out on occasion when Al wasn't particularly in the mood, but even then he stayed close to the hotel and made sure to keep things strictly business.

With that in mind, Vaggie- for a reason she still can't understand -offered to look for Angel, being driven towards the Gluttony Circuit in Charlie's limo. The drive didn't take long, nor did the search for Angel. It was easy to locate him due to the lithe body of white and pink sitting in the middle of the road. It took a while for the moth demon to process it, but when she did, she found it unnerving that there were no denizens of Hell within a 10 mile radius. Blood was strewn along the sides of buildings on the sidewalks, accompanied by the most viscera Vaggie had ever seen in both her life and afterlife.

With every step she took closer to Angel, the more she was able to see, hear, and- honest to Lucifer - _smell_. The sound of flesh being ripped from bone and low growling sent shivers down Vaggie's spine, and she suppressed a whimper as she caught sight of two more spiders joining Angel in the feasting of another demon. It didn't take long for the smallest spider to take notice of Vaggie, and he let out a loud screech to alert his companions to her presence. In one swift motion, Angel turned to glare at Vaggie, teeth bared and red with blood, all eight eyes narrowed, and claws unsheathed on each of his six hands.

Nausea made itself evident as Vaggie gagged, unsure of whether she wanted to run away as fast as she could, or stand still and hope that she would be spared. Before she could even make a choice, Angel scoffed, turning back towards the corpse and continuing to eat. The smallest spider eyed Vaggie for a bit longer before following Angel's lead, the trio eating for an undetermined amount of time before they were sated enough to step back. It was then when the trio seemed to return to a non-feral state, wiping themselves down as much as possible before engaging in a disturbingly calm conversation.

As their conversation started and ended, Vaggie thought about how close she had come to her own double death. Whatever it was she had walked herself into, it wasn't favorable in the least. That... _creature_... that she had seen _was not Angel_. It was a menacing, emotionless, and ruthless murderer. It was something willing to kill on sight when hungry, something that would have no problem with tearing Vaggie apart, and something that could easily overpower her, with or without her spear.

What she had seen wasn't Angel.

What she had seen was a predator, a hunger driven creature, an animal.

What she had seen, whatever it may be, was at the top of the Food Chain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spooky


	9. Defensive

"Look, I know we've talked about how this is a natural thing and that I shouldn't be uncomfortable considering how you're coverin' yourself up, but... shit, Tony. Pops is gonna be absolutely _disgusted_ when he sees this."

"So what? He's been disgusted with me for centuries. No point in being upset about that now."

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Ari, drop it."

Arackniss let out a heavy sigh, crossing all three sets of his arms as he and Angel walked towards their father's large home. Of course, this wasn't something Angel had initially agreed to; it took hours upon hours to persuade him to introduce Everest to Henroin. The only reason Angel had decided to go was because he was being followed by Alastor's shadow during the entire trek, giving him a sense of security in knowing that his husband was able to see and hear everything that happened. The downside to this method was that the Radio Demon- clearly -couldn't come; he had been involved in a scuffle with a few stupid lesser demons who managed to get some lucky hits on him with Angel Weapons. Because of this, Alastor was put on bed rest, but he most certainly had some objections to allowing Henroin to meet Everest.

Angel genuinely couldn't bring himself to disagree with Alastor, and for good reason. For as long as Angel had known his father, both alive and dead, the man had been a cruel, cold, and demanding person. Henroin had very little patience, a harsh tone, and rarely ever smiled for any reason. So, it's easy to imagine why Angel was both confused and concerned when Henroin called, asking in a disturbingly polite tone to "See my handsome grandson that Arackniss has been talking about so much."

"I'm stilled peeved at you for doing that." Angel muttered, rolling his eyes at his brother's poorly hidden snicker. "Yeah, I get it. "The you-know-what refuses to curse because he wants his baby to grow up in a decent environment despite being in Hell". I got that reaction enough times when I first started doin' that at the hotel."

"Ah, c'mon Tony! I think it's kinda sweet! You thinkin' about the kid's future that he's gonna have to struggle through literal Hell and back to have!" The half sarcasm in Arackniss' voice was clear, and his trademark scowl stayed in place, but there was still that fondness in both his tone and body language towards his brother that never seemed to fade. The knowledge of that alone made Angel smile, and he giggled when Everest squealed happily from underneath his chest fluff. "Wassat for?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah! You weren't at the hotel the first time this happened!" Angel chirped, slapping himself briefly before answering. "Husk thinks that is has something to do with my pheromones. Says that the sweetness of my milk is determined by my mood."

"I don't know if that should make me amazed or disgusted." Arackniss shuddered despite his words, trying to keep himself from becoming sick. "Just... you're my _brother!_ And you _gave birth!_ How am I supposed to completely process that?"

The only thing Arackniss received in response was a fond chuckle, leading to a silence that was both comfortable and uncomfortable all at once. All too soon, that silence led the brothers to their father's large home, which could very well be called a mansion considering its build. Both Angel and Arackniss took deep breaths before following the path to the front door, knocking on the door together and watching as it slowly opened. In front of them now stood a fair sized spider who was dressed in a well pressed suit, not a hint of happiness on his face.

That is, until he saw Everest's head poke out from underneath Angel's chest fluff.

"You've certainly done the kid justice, Arackniss." The spider hummed, hesitantly reaching a hand out to touch the baby. When Angel made no negative moves, the spider reached closer, gently poking at the baby's snout. Everest squealed happily, gripping the new demon's finger in a tight hold. "But not quite enough. Come on, let's get this little guy to your father."

"Ah, yes, the man who only wants something to do with me because I gave him a grandchild." Angel muttered, he and his brother following their new acquaintance to the dining hall. Unsurprisingly, that was where they met Henroin, who was as straight faced and stoic as ever. "Henroin."

"Anthony." An awkward silence followed the greetings, and no one knew what to say. Until Henroin cleared his throat and requested permission to see the baby, anyways. "I hope it isn't too much to ask of you to at least come closer."

Angel hissed, keeping Everest in a tight hold. No negative response came from Everest or Henroin, and the entire group- save for the unnamed spider, who had scuttled away as quickly as possible -stood with their eyes looking anywhere but at each other. In the background, Alastor's shadow silently laughed at the family, catching the baby's eye and jumping as Everest started to laugh and reach out to touch it.

"Ah, yes. I always seem to forget who the father is." Henroin muttered, taking a step forward with his hands clasped behind his back. "It still amazes me to know that _you_ of all demons managed to sink your teeth into the Radio Demon."

"Well, I always did have a way with men, didn't I?" Angel smirked when Henroin visibly tensed up, not at all surprised by the frustrated grumbling that came from the overgrown tarantula. What _did_ surprise Angel, however, was the fact that Henroin managed to take a deep breath and calm down enough to walk the rest of the way towards his sons. "If you think I trust you enough to hold him, then you have another thing coming!"

Henroin growled, clenching his hands in an attempt to keep from strangling his youngest son. At the sight, Angel took a step back, fur puffing up and teeth beginning to secrete venom. Arackniss leaned against a wall, glancing towards Alastor's shadow as if silently asking for help. When the shadow itself shrugged, the short spider sighed, making his way between Angel and Henroin and allowing himself to become a buffer.

"I don't know who you think you are, but after all you've done to me, both in life _and_ death, you must be _CRAZY_ if you think I'm going to willingly let you-"

"Tony, _please!_ He's our father! You don't have to like him! All he wants to do is hold the baby, and you know for a _fact_ that the _last thing_ he would do is kill a member of our family!" Arackniss turned to Angel, raising a brow and taking a position that emulated Angel's typical one; top and middle sets of arms crossed, and the third resting on his thin hips. No one commented on Henroin's shocked gag, but it was clear that this was something that needed to be addressed sometime soon. "And as for you, pops; _you_ need to put this stupid feud with Tony aside so you can be the grandfather that Everest _deserves!"_

Both Angel and Henroin looked at Arackniss in shock, having been unaware that the shortest of the three was able to act in such a way. Their shock faded quickly, being replaced by reluctant agreement.

"Fine... I'll let you hold 'im, but if you make even _one wrong move_ -"

"Tony..." Arackniss glared at his younger brother, making it clear that he was becoming increasingly annoyed with Angel's antics. "Just. Let. Him. Hold. Everest."

With a childish whine, Angel did as told, fur standing on end all the while. Once Everest was in Henroin's arms, he looked up at the giant arachnid and gasped with glee. A toothless smile was sent towards Henroin, accompanied by a sharp clawed grip to his chest. Everest inspected his grandfather's ashen fur closely, face contorting every which way as if he were looking over a purebred dog.

"Smart kid." Henroin hummed, his voice low and surprisingly gentle. "He'd make a good hitman."

Arackniss chuckled, looking up at Angel and smirking. The white furred arachnid growled in response, his body trembling before stilling suddenly. Cheeky looks were sent Angel's way consistently, but he did everything in his power to ignore them, deciding instead to watch Henroin hold Everest with _much more care_ than expected. To add on to the surprise, Everest seemed to love his grandfather, not caring at all about the fact that Henroin was probably the most giant demon he'd ever seen.

"He's gonna be so tall." Henroin announced, not taking his attention off Everest as he spoke. "And strong, too. Those Eldritch powers will help him tenfold."

"Damn, pops. If you want him to join the family business, his mom is right here." Arackniss joked, gesturing to Angel with a smug grin. Angel facepalmed in frustration, holding back a slew of curses and finally making eye contact with Henroin.

"Anthony, it's who our family is."

"Yeah? Well Alastor's a cannibal, and ya don't see _me_ eating other demons outside of Feral Week because o' that, do ya?" Angel whipped his head to the side and subtly wiped away a few tears. "Plus, we're already in Hell."

"Exactly." Henroin's voice held no malice, but it was stern enough to show that he meant business. "We're in Hell, and he's going to need to know how to protect himself."

"Alastor and I can show him."

"Not everything can be solved with Overlord magic, and you only know half of what this family teaches."

"He'll be in the hotel with us, under Charlie's protection."

"The princess don't have her powers completely under control yet, and even _you_ know that."

"Well I know enough, don't I?! I can learn him how to do what you've taught me and more! I don't need ya t' show me how to raise mah own kid! He'll be perfectly safe under the hotel's care!"

"For how long, Anthony?!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"I'LL CALL YOU WHATEVER I WANT! YOU UNGRATEFUL, DISAPPOINTING, SHAMELESS SON OF A BITCH!"

 _" **WAAAAAAAAAHHHH!** "_ Everest's cries stopped everything, and Angel shoved the argument under the rug as he launched forward and snatched the baby out of Henroin's arms. Rushed and tearful apologies were given, being almost completely drowned out by the baby's crying.

"No! Please don't cry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to get so mad! Please stop crying!" Angel was ashamed to admit that he had started crying as well, completely forgetting that he was right in front of his father and elder brother. "Ti supplico, mia dolce bambina, per favore non piangere!"

Without a word, Henroin placed a hand on Angel's shoulder, waiting for his son to calm down before speaking. "Listen to me, Tony; I think you know that everyone here can see how overwhelmed and stressed you truly are. Having so much placed onto your shoulders so suddenly is not healthy, and though I haven't necessarily been the best father, would you give me the ability to make up for it? To offer help when you need it most?"

"Do you truly believe that offering to take care of my son will make you a better father? After everything you've done to me, you have the _audacity_ to ask if looking after my son can _make up for it?!"_

"No, I don't. What I _do_ believe, is that you truly need some sort of break. Not only that, but Everest himself needs a balance of both care and self defense training." Henroin turned Angel so that they were facing each other. "Listen, I am willing to help you, and I am also willing to admit that I don't expect anything positive from you in return. We don't have to work out a "plan" right now, but would you at least consider my help?"

"..."

"Alright. I'll give you some time." As soon as Henroin let go, Angel backed away quickly, squeezing Everest close and nearly suffocating the baby. "You're going to kill your son if you keep doing that."

A small grunt of thanks was what Henroin got as a reward for the warning. At the moment, it was all the arachnid needed to feel accomplished. Arackniss announced that he would take Angel and Everest home, not waiting for any sort of permission to do so before leading Angel out of the house. As soon as Angel's scent completely faded away, Henroin sighed, gripping a chair and throwing it halfway across the room.

He really needed to go kill someone right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeeeeeyyy! How's about Henroin joining the gang, huh? What should Everest refer to Henroin as in the future? I have some ideas:
> 
> Pop-Pop
> 
> Grampi
> 
> Nonnino (Italian for Grandpa)


End file.
